the end is the start
by sexytorchy
Summary: rhys is dead. gwen tures to jack.jack tell her what he fells for her.there go shoping for a party.jack/gwen
1. the end

_My 1__st__ story _

_THE END IS THE START_

_Hope you like_

_Takes place after journeys end but Mickey went with Martha back to London and started a new life _

**Jack**: Gwen go home see Rhys

**Gwen**: thanks jack

As Gwen walked home she could see all the people standing around their loved ones that sadly died

Gwen was happy that it was not her with Rhys but she was wrong there was Rhys body outside their flat

Gwen ran to him

**Gwen**: RHYS NO PLESSE NO

Gwen started to panic. She had only one person she could call and that was jack

Jack was sat in his office when his mobile began to ring

He look at it said Gwen

**Jack**: hello

**Gwen**: jack help it Rhys he dead I don't know what to do please jack help

**Jack**: Gwen carm down I am coming where are you

**Gwen**: outside my flat

**Jack**: stay there I am coming and stay strong for me

**Gwen**: ok

Jack got in the SUV and got to Gwen

He got out and walked to her

**Jack**: Gwen

**Gwen**: JACK

Gwen ran to him

He pulls her in to his arms

**Jack**: shrrrrrrrr come on Gwen jacks hear now

**Gwen**: I have lost so much tosh Owen now Rhys and by the look of it may be more

**Jack**: you will always have me where is Rhys

**Gwen**: the paramedics tock him

**Jack**: ok let's go back to the hub for a drink just me and you

**Gwen**: ok

He held her hand all the back to the SUV

There didn't talk on the journey back

There walked in Gwen sat down on the sofa

**Jack**: so Gwen what do you want to drink

He look at her she was a sleep

He tock of her shoes and coat and got a blanket and pillow

He sat down on the fall beside her

But he fall asleep soon after

_So my 1__st__ chapter _

_I hope you like it _

_Yes I no it was gwack not janto but I am a gwack fan _

Please R&R


	2. the start

_Chapter 2 _

_THE END IS THE START _

_(She called the police after jack because she needed someone with her__)_

It is 3am when Gwen wakes up

She looks down to see jack asleep on the floor.

**Gwen**: and he says he never sleeps. jack wake up

**Jack**: no I don't want to go to the ball.

**Gwen**: jack.

**Jack**: o hello Gwen.

**Gwen**: sleep well?

**Jack**: yes I will have to sleep on the fall more how about you.

**Gwen**: the best in a long time.

**Jack**: what's the time?

**Gwen**: 3am.

**Jack**: so what we gong to do?

**Gwen**: well if its ok with you am going in the shower.

**Jack**: fine with me there are some clean towels in the cupboard.

**Gwen**: thanks jack.

Gwen got out the shower and raped her self up in a big light pink towel.

Knock knock jack was at the door.

**Jack**: Gwen can I come in.

**Gwen**: I guess so.

**Jack**: good.

Jack walked in.

**Gwen**: so what can I help you with?

**Jack**: I was going to order a pizza is that ok.

**Gwen**: yep

**Jack**: o and I have a spire lot of.

**Gwen**: thanks jack I wound hug you but I am in a towel and my hair is wet.

**Jack**: so.

**Gwen**: bad out out.

**Jack**: but.

**Gwen**: no.

Jack levers

Gwen gets changed and walks back into the hub. (she was wherein a pear of black jeans and a pink top and her back jacket)

She looks at the table in the middle of the hub.

Jack pulled out a chair for her.

**Jack**: your table madam.

**Gwen**: thank you sir.

**Jack**: anything for you.

**Gwen**: thanks jack at least I still have you.

Gwen starts to cry

**Jack**: please Gwen stop crying. It breaks my heart to see you like this.

**Gwen**: I am sorry jack really I am.

**Jack**: it ok. Help you self to pizza.

**Gwen**: ok thanks.

Gwen takes a peace of pizza and so does jack.

Gwen starts laughing at him.

Jack: what?

Gwen: cheese on you nose.

Jack: oh.

Gwen is still laughing at him.

Jack: it good to hear you laugh.

Gwen: thanks.

Jack: so are you doing to funeral.

Gwen: no when I was waiting for you. I called his parents and there said there are doing the funeral because I didn't care less if he was dead or a live.

Jack: I don't like Rhys parents.

Gwen: they always said I was not good for they little boy.

Jack: he was not good for Gwen. You where too good for him

Beep beep beep Gwen phone

Gwen looked at it was a message from Rhys

It said

_**Hello Gwen it me love.**_

_**The daleks have me. They said I can say goodbye to one person. You**_

_**So goodbye look after your self and don't break down live you life at torchwood.**_

_**Tell jack to look after you for me.**_

_**Goodbye Gwen I love you and thanks for everything. **_

_**EXTERMINNATE!!! **_

Gwen drops her phone and runs of crying.

**Jack**: Gwen!

Jack picks up the phone and listens to the message.

After it finished he goes and looks for Gwen.

About 10mins later he finds her sat in the corner of the boardroom.

**Jack**: Gwen come here.

He pulls her into his arms.

Jack pulls out a chair and sits her down.

Then he goes to sit down but miss the chair.

Gwen starts to laugh.

**Jack**: what are you laughing at?

**Gwen**: nothing.

**Jack**: I will give you some thing to laugh at.

He starts to tickle her.

**Gwen**: jack stop please.

About 2min later Gwen was lade on the floor under jack.

**Jack**: I no it out the blue but I need to tell you

**Gwen**: tell me what

**Jack**: I love you I always have

**Gwen**: guess what

**Jack**: what

**Gwen**: I love you too I really do

There were staring into each over eyes.

There lips so close.

Ring ring it was jack phone.

**Jack**: I am going to kill who ever is on the over side.

Hello.

**Martha**: hello jack it Martha sorry for calling so early.

**Jack**: I am going to kill you nightingale.

**Martha**: why.

**Jack**: do you no my dream I was telling you about.

**Martha**: yes.

**Jack**: it was about to happen.

**Martha**: sorry don't kill me I am only calling to tell you that you are invited to a party and you get a +1 and I guess that going to be Gwen. And it's a black tie so dress up smart and don't where the coat. I do love it but it not right for this party. so go shopping.

**Jack**: yep ok I will not kill you this time.

**Martha:** Thank you. I will talk to you later have fun.

**Jack**: I will.

**Martha**: bye.

**Jack**: bye nightingale.

Jack put down the phone.

**Gwen**: your not gong to kill her.

**Jack**: no because I can still do this.

Jack presses his lip on her.

So much passion.

So much love.

So much in that kiss.

Gwen: so Martha was right you are a great kisser.

Jack: so are you.

Gwen: what are we doing this morning?

Jack: well the plan is we go and get some breakfast. Then go shopping because I and you are going to a party.

Gwen: ok let's go then.

_Ok that the end of chapter 3_

_Hoped you liked it _

_Please R&R _

_Next maybe on in the next 3 days _


End file.
